Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of Highschool DxD, as well as the fanfiction story, Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. '' Unlike the original Issei Hyoudou, this Issei exists in an alternate universe in which he is born from the essence of the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Universe '''Amaterasu'. History Dreading that Takamagahara, and by extension the rest of the supernatural world would be detrimental to her child, Amaterasu sent the infant Issei to live on Earth, where he is found in the Ise Grand Shrine by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou. Initially unbeknownst to Issei himself, many dwellers of the supernatural world have all been aware of his existence, and seek either to challenge him, kill him, or to convince him to join their allegiance, much to Issei's own dismay. Because of this, Issei has come in contact with many of the otherworldly creatures of the supernatural world. Such entities include the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis; who would mark him as her mate, the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, and much later on, a female incarnation of [http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Supernatural_World the Supernatural World]. Appearance Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with brown hair and heterochromia. His left eye is a doe-brown color, while the right eye is a yellow-orange sun-like shade. After he unlocks his full power and makes peace with himself, his right eye gains a brownish hue. Initially, he is noted for having a innocent face, but later on a more stern look, gains a more muscular and toned build. His common attire is a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei leaves his dress shirt open, and wears a red T-shirt underneath it. Six months later, Issei’s attire consists of a black V neck shirt with black pants, and black shoes. He is noticeably much taller than he was before, and his facial features have sharpened as well. Personality In contrast to the original Issei Hyoudou, this version initially possesses a shy and naive innocent nature. He is shown to be kind, thoughtful, and benevolent. However, his inability to fully interact in most social situations, along with occasional lapses of literal-mindedness, are his most irrevocable traits. Despite his gentle demeanor, Issei hides and suppresses a great amount of rage that was a result of all the bullying and harassment he endured since he was a child. This hidden fury finally manifested itself when Issei transformed into the first stage of his Solar Form against Riser Phenex. When his rage is fully unlocked, Issei becomes a person of pure overwhelming anger, with cold-blooded sadistic tendencies. Overtime, Issei's personality has changed to that of a neutral loner, constantly wanting to be left to his own devices. However, this behavior is often challenged due to the presence of Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, and his adoptive human older cousin Leiko Hyoudou. When around his family and allies, Issei shows an honorable and gentle spirit from time to time, ready to protect the people around him. Power As the son of Amaterasu, Issei is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth, as well of the Supernatural World. He is far superior to the highest ranking of Devils and Angels, though still inferior compared to beings as powerful as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. Even when he was an infant, the immensity of his power was felt by the likes of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even the Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor. With the Sun as his primary source of power, Issei's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, and the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings who were sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. After his body was altered to the physiology of a star, Issei's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Morning Star Issei, his might expands to no visible end. 'Attributes' Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Issei possesses a tremendously vast supply of power. His sheer strength is powerful enough for him to be ranked as one of the strongest beings of the Shinto Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the dwellers of Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. Immense Strength: As a Shinto God, Issei is endowed with immense physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. In his battle against Riser Phenex, he far outclassed the Phoenix Devil, who had wielded immense regenerative powers. Once he gained the first evolution of his Solar transformations, Issei was able to completely destroy Riser with minimal effort. Upon battling Fallen Angel Kokabiel, who had the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as his weapon, Issei's power was shown to be great enough to surpass Kokabiel easily, and brutally bisected the Fallen Angel, allowing him to claim the Kusanagi sword for himself. His battle with the Evil Norse God Loki also ended with the latter's defeat, due to a combination of Issei's strength and Loki's revelation of his son Fenrir's God-Killing fangs. Teleportation - As a Shinto God, Issei can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. Apporting - He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses. Telekinesis - Issei is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina- Due to being a Shinto God, Issei's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Evil Dragon, without suffering any ill-sided effects. Absorption- Issei has the ability to absorb powers that retain Solar and/or light essence, as seen during his battle with Riser Phenex. Solar Power- Issei is able to use the power of the Sun by absorbing its massive energy. He can also combine his solar energy with the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the Evil Dragon inside him. 'Transformations' 'Super Solar' The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While in this state, Issei's hair spikes up in a orange-yellow color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. 'Hell-Fire Issei' Issei gained this form by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in his Super Solar form. In this form, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. 'Super Solar God' Issei's ultimate form which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations. He is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. 'God beyond Solar' This is the form Issei assumed after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. In this state, his power far surpasses that of his previous transformations. His body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. 'Morning Star Issei' This form was achieved by Issei absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. His hair grows longer and becomes even more spiky, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Solar transformations, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding his forehead. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the single loose wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Issei's hair. Trivia *This incarnation of Issei is often referred to as 'Solar God!'Issei, or 'Solar!'Issei, to differentiate from the original Issei Hyoudou. His new alias, due to his body becoming the physiology of a star, is 'Morning Star!'Issei. *Issei's ability to transform from the use of his solar powers is based on that of the Super Saiyan transformations from the series Dragon Ball Z. Also, his use of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (with the sword containing the spirits of both Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi), strengthened by Issei's own solar abilities, derives elements from the character Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from the anime series Bleach. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters